


Twinboys and a little brother

by The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gags, M/M, Molestation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets/pseuds/The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets
Summary: Siblings are both blessing and curse. You just need to choose how you think about them...





	1. Little bit of teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old short story that I translated into English without changing the original plot. So yeah, you may notice it is quite... simple. I was a teen as I wrote this. Just something to jerk off with. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't read if you don't get kicks of underage boys, violence, raping etc. This isn't really HC, but everyone doesn't need to like it.

Spring day’s dawn was as bright as it could at early May morning. It forced the sunshine peeking inside between the badly shoot curtains into the bedroom where two young men tried to fight against waking up by dragging the pillows upon their faces and lifting the blankets over the ears. From downstairs they heard dishes clattering, then the noises changed into the bathroom, entry, and -at last- to the loud voice when they parents shut the main door and left to work. Other of the twins peeked the clock and threw a glance towards his brother. 

– Klaus? Are you awake? 

– Ngh, was the answer under the cover. Other boy rubbed his eyes and grinned. 

– To the beach or to the city? 

– To the city, Klaus answered without coming out. 

– Black or white? 

– I’m black, Klaus decided and finally took the blanket off his face. 

– O. K., bro, other said and stood up. He flexed the thin, 18 years old body of his, made his shoulders cracked and catch the towel from the back of the seat. The twin brother called Klaus stayed on his bed and opened lazily his eyes. When he heard the shower shoot down he caught his towel and slapped hands with his other half as they passed by in the hallway. 

– Jeans, Patrick, Klaus reminded before shutting himself in the bathroom.

– Hell yeah.

Patrick opened their closets making the doors hit the walls but didn’t care the extra noise he made, looking for matching clothes that were their reflexions, only putted upside down. Black jeans and white collar shirt, white jeans and black collar shirt, two identical, heavy necklaces. He dried his hair and were putting his white jeans on when Klaus came back.

– I was almost late. Could have missed that beauty view, Klaus grinned and licked his lips looking how Patrick decorated himself with the necklace topless. 

– That’s why I wake up so early. I’m not missing one glance of you, Patrick shoot back as Klaus dropped the towel from his naked body. 

– There’s nothing as handsome as you. 

– Except you, Klaus mentioned standing front of his identical twin brother. Their same coloured, usually mockingly skewed eyes looked at each others, same coloured hair poured still moist on their beautifully formed faces. Patrick had three silver earrings on his right ear, Klaus had them on his left, but both had the piercings in other ear too. Selfish smile skewed their lips, and after dressing up they stomped on the first floor and started to rummage the kitchen closets. 

– Shouldn’t you two be at school already? irritated voice asked behind the twins, and they glanced at their 16 years old little brother as it would be great miracle to see him at their kitchen at 8 a.m. 

– Did you hear something? Patrick asked snack on the corner of his mouth. 

– Some strange whirring, Klaus answered dropping the last peanuts in his mouth. 

– Could you please _not_ ignore me? the younger brother demanded looking madly from one brother to other. 

– It’s like a baby is crying after his mother, Patrick wondered to Klaus. 

– Or a dog owling after his master. 

– Stop that already! 

– Oh, it was just Daniel. 

– What are you doing here this time at morning? The twins turned to face their brother, looking awaiting hands on their hips, and Daniel’s glance turned between them again and again. 

– Don’t you guys have school today? 

– Is it Daniel? Sounds like mother, Klaus threw asking look to his twin. 

– I think so. Last time I saw her she had longer hair. 

– Are you skipping again? Daniel insisted and turned to take a bowl and cereals from the closet. 

– Have I gave you a permission to interrupt in our business? Klaus pronounced slowly and bended threatening over Daniel. 

– Wait, I actually gave him permission to do that... after he graduates from high school with better grades than us. Was it that quickly? Patrick asked taking a step closer too. Frightened Daniel tried to avoid them and took a step backwards, hitting his back on the kitchen table. 

– No, I... I’m only on my first year in high school... 

– So why are you talking back to us? one of the twins said as they surrounded and leaned on table on his both sides. Cold faces his brothers showed him made chills ran wild on Daniel’s spine, his hands trembled and the milk on the bowl spilled on the floor. 

– Don’t you need to attempt? he whispered quietly and turned his glance on his toes. Klaus grabbed his chin and forced it up. 

– It’s none of your business, is it? The fingers pressing his chin felt like iron, Daniel couldn’t shake his head, so he gulped and whispered: – No, it isn’t... 

Patrick crawled his fingers on Daniels hair and pulled his head backwards. – So you aren’t telling us what to do with our life? 

– No, I won’t, Daniel promised tears of pain on his eyes. 

At the same time twins loosened their grips and stepped away. Daniel let his head drop against his chest and squeezed the bowl of cereals hard in his hands. 

– How are you apologizing? 

– I’m sorry, Daniel’s throat was dry and the words were only a small whisper. 

– I don’t hear you. 

– S-sorry, Daniel tried again voice cracking. 

– It doesn’t look like apologizing, does it? Patrick asked Klaus’ opinion. 

– No, not at all. You should beg for forgiveness on your knees, Klaus ordered and pushed Daniel harshly on the floor. The bowl dropped from the younger brother’s hands and spilled it’s contents all over the kitchen’s floor. 

– What a waste. Eat it from the floor, then, Patrick commanded and put his feet on Daniel’s head. 

– Don’t, Daniel whined, put Patrick pushed his face against the floor without mercy. 

– Charwoman was here yesterday, the floor is clean. Clean it up again. 

– Wait, I’ll take a picture, Klaus interrupted taking his phone from the pocket. – Of our new dog. 

– Don’t, Daniel asked again, shamed. The light of the camera flashed and laughing the twins left him to clean and dry the floor. 

– Has he a girlfriend? Klaus tried to remember as they ley down on the big sofa group in the living room. 

– Might have. I don’t know what she sees in Daniel, Patrick mumbled putting the picture Klaus shared with him on his phone’s background. Actually Daniel looked quite good under his feet. 

– Maybe she hopes that one day Daniel would be as handsome as us. 

– Nonsense. We got all the good genes. At what the time we had the shooting today? 

– At twelve a clock. There’s plenty of time before that. Gonna hit some girls? 

– And new ones after the shooting. 

– Sounds like a plan. Next bus? 

– After fifteen minutes. 

Klaus pushed himself up from the couch and walked hollering to the kitchen’s direction. – Hey, brat. We are going to be late tonight. Take care of the house. 

Without wanting to make them mad again Daniel only nodded, and the twins vanished to the big city.

 

Dahlgran’s twin models exploded their way into the stars when they first time took apart of shootings a year ago. Trained identical bodies and impudent faces made both fan girls and PR-people crazy of them, and the twins could choose what kind of jobs they did. Azurro Models had a manager just for them who assorted the jobs and gave the best for his protégés, and they have been in magazines, TV, movies and even voice actors. Regardless of their full working schedule they both had graduated with best grades, so no one could say they were only surface.

Their parents worked in business world and had not only long days but long weeks also, and they barely visited at home. They wasn’t worried if the boys can survive or not, it was in their hands, and there wasn’t mercy for the weak one’s. That’s how the twins had learnt the world was. Only they were remarkable for themselves. 

 

Heavy main door shoot up behind the twins as they came back to home talking with loud voices. 

– That brunet you got, did she good job with the blowjob? 

– Some weird sucking, she needs someone to teach her right. 

Frightened Daniel came to look at them on the hallway, blocking the way to the living room. 

– You came this early? Didn’t you said you will be late tonight? 

– We come when we want to, Patrick said icy. 

– Yeah. Are we interrupting you? Klaus continued trying to see into living room over Daniel’s shoulder. 

– No, I mean... Johanna was just about to leave, Daniel hiccupped bit panicking and hurried his girlfriend to the back door. – Sorry. I think it’s better if you leave now. See you again tomorrow.

A bit wondering Johanna took a peek at the twins that blinked eye for her, and gave a kiss on Daniel’s cheek before he pushed her out of the door and locked the door behind her. 

– Why didn’t you introduced us? Klaus asked askew smile on his lips and crossed his arms on his chest. Patrick stepped on his twin’s side as his reflexion. 

– She’s pretty girl, we would _love to_ get to known her.   
– I wouldn’t introduce even cow’s ass to you two, Daniel muttered quietly and stood still protecting front of the back door. 

– Did he said a nasty word to us? Patrick asked from Klaus. 

– Might said. Where have he learnt such a word? Klaus wondered, and pretended being worried he turned toward their little brother. – Surely you don’t hang out with bad people?

Knowing he was dancing on the edge Daniel gulped his first answer and muttered instead: – You have lots of girls, no need to steal other’s girlfriends. 

– Lots of?

Twins glanced at each others. 

– Lots of. But not enough. 

– Not enough, other admitted. 

– Well, how far were you? Did we arrived in bad time? 

– Was the action going on? Did you came? 

– We didn’t... anything like that, Daniel blushed. 

– Did you get at least a blowjob? Klaus grinned.

– Did you get even with finger? Patrick continued. 

– We aren’t that far! Daniel snorted at stared at the floor.

– But surely you have a naked picture of her? 

– Bare skin? 

– Hair triangle? 

– Hairless? 

– No! 

– Nah, he’s good for nothing, Klaus sneered and stomped to the kitchen. 

– Gay or eunuch, Patrick mocked as he followed his brother. 

– Talk about yourselves! You're going some sick homo shooting, don’t you?! Daniel yelled at them face red with ager. 

– Are against of homosexuals? Klaus inquired turning towards him and leaned on the kitchen frame. 

– Are you against us going to homosexual shooting? Patrick specified settling himself beside his twin. 

– Have _you_ anything against it? Klaus purred and looked naughty his other half from the corner of his eye. 

– As long as it’s _you_... You can do anything to me, Patrick hummed back and gave his brother a deep kiss, slipping his tongue in Klaus’ mouth, right front of their little brother. 

– As long as it’s _you_ , I’m ready to do anything to you, Klaus murmured from his throat and grabbed the other's ass so harsh he stumbled a bit. 

– That’s disgusting, stop! You’re both sick! 

– Did he said I’m sick? Patrick verified from Klaus furrowing his brows. 

– He couldn’t. I was here hearing him out. 

– That’s what I thought too. Hey Daniel, give your girlfriends number, Patrick asked reaching his hand. 

– No, I won’t! Why should I?! 

– You could share her, as an apology, Klaus explained, a bit disappointed about his brother's slow thinking. 

– Everyone has their turn, and we are clear with this. 

– You don’t touch Johanna! Daniel yelled. 

– That’s a bit complicated. When you ask for a woman, you will be yelled at, when you touch a man, you will be yelled at. 

– Nothing’s ever good enough. Even when you do your best, it’s still not good. Besides, I didn’t heard an apology yet. 

– Me neither. There must be something wrong with the transmitter. 

His steps were relaxed but threatening as Klaus walked towards Daniel, who panicking tried to push the door open, not remembering he locked it after Johanna. Strong hand grabbed Daniel’s shirt on harsh grip and lifted him on his toes. 

– Are you going to apologize that you called us sick? Klaus asked voice as smooth as it could. 

– You’re fucking sick! Daniel cough and tried to release himself with both hands. 

– Did you hear that? Klaus turned to holler behind, and rapidly hit Daniel with open hand on the face. The boy fell on the ground when the hand didn’t hold him up anymore, and Klaus landed his foot over the little brother’s wrist. 

– He said we are _fucking sick_ , he repeated to Patrick who came to stand on the other side of Daniel. 

– That’s quite misleading, Patrick though putting his foot on Daniel’s other wrist and chaining him on the ground. 

– Especially from a brat who hadn’t even scored once in his life. 

– Have you ever became sick of fucking? Patrick inquired from Klaus. 

– No. You? 

– No. Daniel, what you meant by saying “fucking sick”?

Gulping blood from a wound Daniel muttered something that might not be meant for twins to hear. 

– Pardon? 

– Sorry, sorry, Daniel mumbled licking the blood from his lips. 

– Was that good enough for you? Klaus asked looking curious at Patrick. 

– Not exactly, Patrick said looking at the boy laying on the floor. – There wasn’t enough regret in it. 

– Penitence practice might help, Klaus suggested. 

– Thinking about the depths of regret could open one’s eyes, Patrick presented. 

– Home arrest might work as well. 

– Home arrest during weekend is hard punishment for a teenager. 

– Let me fucking go! Daniel demanded trying to drag his hands away under the legs. 

– He speaks like that to his elders, Klaus notified. 

– Not a drop of respect, Patrick said disappointment and bended to take a grip of Daniel’s hair, letting his hands go at the same time with his twin, and pulled the younger on his feet from the hair. Frightened Daniel looked from one to another and wiped his mouth on his palm. 

– Do you think homosexuality is a diseas? Patrick whispered letting his warm breath hit on Daniel’s neck. 

– Do you think it’s sick if a man enjoys of other man? Patrick asked from the other side and blew on Daniel’s ear. 

– Or are you just envy? 

– Are you still virgin? 

– Are you mocking others without knowing what you say? 

– Do you know anything about homosexuality? 

– Let me go already! Daniel shouted tearing Patrick’s hand away from his hair. 

– No way, the twins said immediately. 

– You’ve been mocking us. 

– Talking shit about us. 

– You haven’t regret it. 

– So you need a punishment. 

– You guys can’t assault me, Daniel said, eyes switching quickly between older brothers. – Mother’s going home tonight and... 

– Actually, she isn’t coming home. 

– Right now her plane is landing in Budapest. 

– Father’s plane is going to be there after half an hour. 

– They have long weekend together. 

– We have long weekend with the three of us. 

– So you should start to think how you can made us convinced that you are terribly sorry. 

– How you regret your thoughtless words. 

Daniel’s lips started to tremble and he couldn’t made a word. 

– Maybe you aren’t sorry... yet, Patrick estimated unsatisfied. 

– Maybe we should make you regret, Klaus continued and grabbed tightly Daniel’s bruising wrist. 

– What are you -, Daniel started when Klaus dragged him along and made him ran after him to the Patrick’s and Klaus’ shared bedroom. Patrick opened one of huge wardrobe and pulled almost out a little closet, that were hided inside the bigger one. 

– Leather or steel? he asked from his twin, who twisted Daniel’s hands behind his back and forced him kneeling down. 

– Leather. 

– Ball or stick? 

– Stick. 

With experienced fingers Patrick came to tie Daniels hands behind his back and lured leather gag in his mouth, tightening it harshly on his neck. 

– Quite pretty, he estimated looking at his work. 

– He could be even prettier, Klaus commented, and Daniel looked at them eyes wet of fear, trying to spill the gag out of his mouth. – Let’s strip him.

Klaus grabbed the shirt on his hands and tear it open from up to down when Patrick untied Daniel’s belt. Not caring of Daniel’s smothered cry as he fell on his hands the twins took a grip of his trousers and dragged them off. Clumsy Daniel rose to sit and tried to get further from his brothers. Calmly Klaus walked around him and shut the door front of him. 

– You’re not going anywhere. 

– You’re our slave now. 

Patrick kneeled beside the boy that trembled of fear, fondled his bare chest, flat stomach and half-hard erection in his little brother’s boxers. 

– You seem to like that, he whispered quietly and with few moves jerked him really hard. 

– You’ve could told us earlier you want this, Klaus added kneeling behind him and starting to fondle his nipples. 

Saliva drooled on Daniel’s chin as he panted on his brothers’ hands. Lightly Patrick lifted Daniel’s legs up and dragged his underwear off. Hard cock rested against Daniel’s stomach and Klaus reached to jerk it. Blushing of shame Daniel closed his eyes as his both brothers touched him, played with him, let their hands wander on his most private parts. 

– We can take care of you. 

– We can make you feel so good you don’t care about anything anymore. 

Patrick reached his hand toward Klaus, who kissed his fingers, licked them, sucked them in his mouth and wetted them all over. Flinching Daniel opened his eyes as Patrick speared his legs and pushed him to lean on Klaus, touching the pink hole with his wetted fingers. 

– Mmh! Daniel groaned behind the gag and tried to kick Patrick away, but Klaus took a grip of his left leg and Patrick on his right, and the poor boy could only shut his eyes again when Patrick thrusted two of his fingers inside the reluctant orifice. 

– Tight, Patrick reported to Klaus, who fondled the flinching erection of their brother with his hand. 

– Virgin, Klaus hummed squeezing the knob teasingly. 

– But enjoys. 

– Shall enjoy a lot. 

With synchronized rhythm the twins fondled their young brother, other from front and other from behind, until Daniel rattled behind the gag and cummed on Klaus hand. Lewdly Klaus put the hand on his lips and licked the seed. Begging Patrick licked his lips, and Klaus let him taste it too. 

– Yummy. 

– Like vanilla jelly. 

Eyes fuzzy Daniel tried to look at his brothers and fight against the wave that was going to make him unconscious. 

– Is that enough for you? 

– I’m getting greedy for more. 

He couldn’t follow the conversation any longer, the merciless unconsciousness came and took Daniel away.


	2. Let's fuck until dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction. There's nothing in common with the real world. If there's real names in my story, I'm sorry, I have created all the characters, places and companys by myself, but I was too lazy to google them and verify there aren't any real ones in this world. 
> 
> And, as you know, the things that happens in fiction, leaves in fiction, they aren't legal in real life. I don't need to tell you that shit. Just enjoy. Nevertheless if it's laughing to my mistakes or jerking off, anything is good.

He woke up because of the pain in his muscles, and first that was all he could understand. Then he tasted the leather on his mouth and felt how tight his chin felt while the gag forced his mouth open. Cold chill ran along his spine as he remembered what happened before. 

– He might be waking up, one of the twins said from somewhere close, and Daniel turned his head toward the voice. 

– At last, other snorted when Daniel finally lifted his head from the couch he was laying on his face down. The twins were sitting on the other side of the living room’s table, looking at him with plates full of salmon salad. 

– Mmgh! Daniel tried to pronounce and weakly fight against the tying that held his hands behind his back. 

– Has he something to say? Klaus wondered aloud, looking at Daniel along his nose. 

– Probably not the right words, Patrick deducted following Daniels struggling on the couch. 

– Have you any salmon left? 

– Here.

Patrick lifted one delicious bite straight onto Klaus’s mouth.

Phone buzzed on the table and when Patrick picked it up Daniel understood -terrified- that it was he’s. 

– Message from Johanna, Patrick reported showing the message to Klaus. – “Dan, are you ok? You acted bit weirdly earlier.”

– Well, “Dan”, are you ok? Klaus asked with fawning tone. 

– Mmh, ghm, Daniel tried to announce his opinion and push himself up on the soft sofa. 

Putting his plate on the table Klaus stood up and walked around it to face Daniel, pushing him back down and sitting over him. 

– Let’s send an answer. _“Everything’s ok, little quarrel with bros. I’ll settle it tomorrow.”_ Or should we put: _”during the weekend”_? Patrick sketched. 

– I think this is going to take all weekend, Klaus said fondling Daniel’s messed hair. 

– Mmhm! Daniel opposed useless while Klaus was still sitting on his back. 

Other phone started to ring, and Klaus answered to it. 

– Yo. Yeah, just say it. How’s our schedule? Next week is ok. What kind of?

Klaus put the phone further from his ear and asked over the table: – Are you okay with commercial of sex toys? 

– With who? 

– Me and Ricky. 

– What kind? 

– Still shooting. 

– And my role? 

– Aren’t you naturally bottom? Klaus grinned and blinked at his twin. 

– With you, Patrick answered licking his lips, – it’s okay. 

– Yeah, we take it, Klaus said on the phone. – But wait, about the reward. Take it in toys. Link their website on my email and we tell you what we tell you what we take. And send them here ASAP.

Grinning devil he hung up the phone and stood up from Daniel’s back. Uncertain if he was allowed to raise to sit Daniel glanced from Patrick to Klaus and back to Patrick, but then he decided to take the risk, pushed his shoulder against the pillow and shoved himself to sitting position. Only after that he realized he was still half naked. The shirt that hung from his shoulders had made he thought he was dressed as he ley, but anymore the open shirt couldn’t covered his body, and he squeezed his legs together as he sat on the couch, looking feared at his brothers. 

– Somehow that terrified look is quite sweet, Patrick stated leaning the chin on his palm. 

– Desirable. 

– Alluring. 

– How can we be so cruel toward innocent little brother? Klaus pretend to sob and laughed afterwards. 

– How he can be so cruel toward us? Patrick put the question upside down. – Yell to us, mock us, yet it was him that was crazy of sexual frustration. 

– Lie to his older brothers and nag about some woman who doesn’t even give. 

– Most important thing is that _he_ will. 

Patrick put his plate away too and his glance licked Daniel’s body. – I want to see more.

In a one, short moment Klaus came back from kitchen scissors within and cut in pieces the shirt that flow down from Daniel’s shoulders, leaving him totally naked. 

– The body is almost as good as ours, Patrick said watching closely the little brother who panted from fear. 

– His face is totally different from us. But that look suits him, Klaus admitted to Patrick’s words. 

– He should look like that all the time. 

– He should be naked all the time. 

– Have you a hard-on? Patrick asked coming closer to look and speared Daniel’s legs open with force. 

– He’s hard from lust. 

– You want us that much. 

– You want to be our sex-slave.

– You want that we do every kind of things to you.

Tears on his eyes Daniel shook cautious his head but neither of the twins was going to notice it. 

– We have something suitable for a slave, doesn’t we? Patrick turned toward his twin. 

– Something enjoyable until we have new toys, Klaus licked his fangs. 

– Should I bring the whole closet in here? 

– Bring it on.

Klaus made a round in the living room and shut the curtains while Patrick carried the heavy closet downstairs. Shocked Daniel glanced in turns at Klaus, the closet, Patrick, locked doors, again at Klaus, closet, Patrick, and nestled against the couch hoping for a way to escape from his brothers plans. Patrick rummaged the closet for a moment and took up black leather collar and lead, tightening it around Daniel’s neck. 

– You finally got the dog you wanted, Klaus hummed, holding something much smaller on his hand. He grabbed harshly Daniel’s dick, squeezed and jerked it until it pulsed on his hand red and hot. Stretching the little object Klaus put it around Daniel’s cock and balls, settling the pressing ring as far down as he could. 

– Ghm! Daniel groaned as the ring squeezed him hard and forced his hard-on to twitch against his abdomen. 

– That’s worth of exhibit, Patrick thought pulling Daniel on his feet by the collar. 

– We should exhibit him. Create account to some website. 

– Add lots of hot pictures, Patrick purred fondling Daniel’s naked body with his fingertips. 

– Sensual pictures... Hold him here, Klaus asked taking something else from the closet.

Frightened Daniel tried to peek over his shoulder what Klaus was about to do, but Patrick turned his head toward his and bit lightly other’s already hurting chin. Daniel trembled and tried to get some air in his lungs beside the gag, the leather rope chafed his wrists, and when Klaus touched his butt within moist fingers he whined and staggered forward. Without letting Daniel took one more step Patrick embraced him and pressed against his chest as Klaus lured his moisture fingers inside Daniel’s tight hole. 

– Mmh, so tight... So lovely... 

– Heavenly, Patrick added and speared the butt stocks more. 

– Mmh! Daniel panted staring the wall over Patrick’s shoulder eyes big and full of fear when Klaus pushed the third and fourth finger inside him. 

– Do you want to be full? Klaus whispered on his ear and licked away the tear that flowed along Daniel’s cheek. 

– Do you want to know what it feels like? Patrick asked from his other side and held him still. 

– Mmgh! Daniel protested, and Klaus pulled his fingers out. 

– Let’s not advance too quickly, he said and wiped his hand on one of the pieces of Daniel’s former shirt. – Let’s take the pictures first. 

– Pictures of before and after, Patrick proposed licking his lips and pushed Daniel on his knees on the couch. 

– Spread your legs, Klaus ordered and took his phone. 

– Lean toward the back of the couch, Patrick guided walking behind the couch and pulling on the lead. 

– Twist your back. 

– Push up your ass. 

– Look in here, Klaus commanded with sweet tone and let the flash light often as he photographed the naked, awaiting boy that exhibited himself, face red of shame. 

– You look delicious, Patrick praised lifting Daniel’s chin upwards. 

– Turn another way and sit down, Klaus ordered lowering the phone and giving more strict guides to Patrick. – Raise his legs up to his ears. I want that everything is visible. And a begging face... 

– Do you want to do this during all the day or are you going to do as you’re told to? Patrick threatened when Daniel tried to avoid the camera. 

– Let’s take few where he’s standing. Go against that wall, Klaus pointed the empty wall in the living room. Patrick leaded the resisting boy front of the white wall, pushed one of his shoulders against it and forced him to look at the camera over his other shoulder, back twisted and hips inviting up. 

– These would be good profile pictures for some special websites, Klaus mentioned looking at the pictures he took. 

– Which websites you thought? Patrick inquired pulling Daniel with him to look at the photos. 

– How about GayGallery? 

– Private profile? 

– At first, Klaus grinned. 

Daniel tried to look angry as he looked for eye contact to the twins, but felt his own helpless with his face wet of tears and let his glance flop to the floor. His ass felt like burning and he tried to press his butt stocks together to ease the tickling that teased him more and more by every passing minute. Patrick noticed Daniel’s struggling. – What did you put on him? 

– Do you remember your first time? Klaus’s smile was skewed as he fondled his twin’s cheek. – It’s the same lotion. 

– Ah, that one... You want to make him struggle? 

– That too, Klaus whispered quietly and kissed Patrick passionately. 

– Mmh, closing his eyes Patrick answered on the kiss. – I can’t wait for long... 

– Me neither. Could you bring the stand for the phone from the kitchen? Klaus asked for and took Daniel’s lead from Patrick’s hand. Nodding Patrick went to the kitchen, and Klaus piled the pillows from the couch, alluding Daniel to go lay on them. Numb Daniel shook his head and took a step backwards, but Klaus pulled harshly on the lead and made him fell on his knees. 

– I’m not going to ask nicely if you don’t obey, Klaus threatened and buried his hand on Daniel’s hair. Tearing sorely his hair Klaus threw Daniel over the pillow pile on his back and lifted him from his right knee until the younger’s hips and lower back raised up from the pillows. 

– Get your hands here, commanded Klaus and helped him to move his tied hands under his legs and front of him. 

– I brought two of them, Patrick showed as he came back to the living room and put his phone on the other stand. He settled it on the corner of living room’s table to take a shoot of Daniel from behind, and after that put Klaus’s phone on the another at the edge of the couch to film his silhouette. Without knowing what the twins were going to do Daniel followed their preparations, sweating from fear, for which the tight grope of his tied wrists didn’t helped at all. 

– Do you want to be first? Klaus’s voice was smooth as he talked to his other half, who came to rub himself against Klaus, touching Daniel’s defenceless genitals between the wide open legs meanwhile. 

– If that’s okay, Patrick purred kissing Klaus and starting to open his belt. 

– I want to see how you enjoy yourself, Klaus whispered helping Patrick to undress by unbuttoning his jeans as the other took of his shirt. After a short moment Patrick was naked, and jerked his hard dick few times while Klaus pushed Daniel’s hands against the couch above his head and the left leg towards his chest. 

– Mmh! Mmh! Daniel yelled alarmed against the gag when Patrick wetted his cock with saliva and pressed it demanding on the Daniel’s burning orifice. 

– Relax. It feels better that way, Patrick advised him forcing slowly his knob in, pulled it out and pushed back inside. 

– Gmh! Daniel protested and tried to press his butt stocks together for stopping Patrick to thrust inside of him, but his legs had been speared so far he couldn’t. The hot organ pave the way inside of him, thrusted in and -strange enough- eased the burning the lotion had caused. Klaus held his hands against the back of the couch and when Patrick took a grip of Daniel’s legs Klaus could started to jerk the little brother’s dick that stood so hard it hurt. 

– Ah, it feels so good, Patrick moaned making love with Daniel’s ass in evenly rhythm. 

– Is he tighter than the blond in the afternoon? Klaus asked watching enjoying the fuck. 

– Hell yeah... She was loose as... I don’t know what. This instead, Patrick groaned again and speeded up making Daniel whine under him eyes closed. – This is so hot and tight... Haah... Do you want... that I make him wet... for you? 

– Yes, I want that, Klaus answered and reached to kiss Patrick over the couch, sucking his tongue and lips when Patrick gasped and cummed inside their little brother.

Hot wave flowed from Patrick’s dick deep inside Daniel’s guts, and the young boy panted on his gag eyesight unclear because of tears. It had been very close that he would’ve come, and his prick flinched on Klaus hand ready to explode. Everything felt so wrong, impossible, he couldn’t be here, twins couldn’t be raping him, he wasn’t enjoying it... And still he saw through the tears how the twins kissed passionately above him, felt the last pulses of Patrick’s cock inside him and Klaus’s talented fingers around his member. Leaning his hands on Daniel’s shoulders Patrick withdrew from him and made space for Klaus who undressed without any hurry and pointed Patrick to grab Daniel’s hands. They switched places, and smiling skewed Klaus touched Daniel’s drilled hole. 

– Did you enjoy it? he asked although his tone revealed that he knew the answer already, and Daniel shamed himself even more. – You almost came... 

Bending over the back of the couch Patrick looked at Daniel’s face, saw the red cheeks and avoiding eyes. 

– You really enjoyed it... And you will have more, Patrick promised and smiled naughty as he fondled the other’s hot cheek. 

– Much more, Klaus added. – Tomorrow is holiday, after that you can be absent from school with the permission of your older brothers, then there’s still whole weekend... 

As he talked Klaus aimed his cock on the muscle ring of Daniel’s and made him gasping by thrusting everything in once. If Patrick was careful because of Daniel’s inexperience, Klaus wasn’t. He mangled all his length inside of Daniel again and again, and the unlucky boy under him panted like he was suffocating because of the gag, jibbed desperate and tried to escape from his brother’s greedy touches that made his body react so wrong way. Patrick’s hands fondled and stroked, found every sensitive spot from his skin, moved along his ears and chin’s curves, on the neck, on his sides, on his thighs, and often, incredibly often, on his perineum, balls and dick, closing them on his hands and jerking him off so good he couldn’t describe it. Klaus held him still and fucked him harsh, changing the angle from time to time, hitting sometimes deep in the guts, sometimes hitting the pubis bone and massaging the swollen prostate, and weird hot feeling poured from Daniel’s abdomen to all over his body. Tears flowed from his closed eyes when Klaus lifted his hips from the pillows and thrusted in faster and faster, Patrick’s fingers pressed his exploding prick right under the knob, and Daniel felt the first pulses of orgasm as it took him and seed flied on his stomach. Without slowing down Klaus drew out Daniel’s orgasm until he himself was close at the end. 

– Patrick, Klaus called when Daniel’s anal convulsed pleasurable around his cock, and Patrick leaned far above the couch and Daniel to kiss his twin impetuously. The waves of orgasm grew bigger and bigger and drowned Daniel under them as Klaus thrusted in the last time and poured his seed inside. 

– Aah, Klaus moaned, grabbing one of his hands on Patrick’s hair and kissing him again and again when the last drops flowed in Daniel. Satisfied the twins watched their little brother panting dazed on the couch’s pillows, still ejaculating over himself and flinching under them. 

– It’s time to wash, Patrick mentioned wiping a drop of sperm on Daniel’s chest. Slowly, enjoying Klaus pulled out of the younger one and reached for the phone on the table, filming closely Daniel’s fuzzy face, messed body and his gasping, red, cummed anal before he shut the phone. 

– It’s time to remove this, he hummed taking of the penis ring, making Daniel breath deep of relief as the blood could ran away from his achy dick. 

– Are we going to remove something else? Patrick asked for his twin and touched lightly the gag that was wet of saliva. 

– Maybe he now knows the right words, Klaus thought looking estimating almost unconscious Daniel who didn’t make a move although twins had release his limbs from their grips. 

– Would you thank us for great experience? 

– Would you thank us for gorgeous, mind-blowing sex?

Without understanding very well what he heard Daniel looked at his brothers with half-open eyes and didn’t answer anything. 

– No, he doesn’t. Not yet, Klaus said and shot down the other phone as well. 

– Maybe later, Patrick shrugged his shoulders. – Maybe he needs to learn some more. 

– Absolutely. Long and well.

Klaus seized front of his twin and kissed him again, and Patrick answered to the kiss with his all. 

– Let’s wash him, Klaus whispered quietly. – And ourselves. 

– Let’s do it. I don’t want that you interrupt to anything dirty. 

– Don’t worry. I will never make _you_ dirty, Klaus promised and dug his tongue in Patrick’s mouth. 

– We need to carry him, Patrick mentioned. 

– Mm. Let’s carry him. 

Klaus walked on the other side and thrusted his hands under Daniel’s armpits, Patrick took a grip of his legs, and they carried the not resisting boy in the main bathroom and put him on the warmed floor. Daniel’s eyelashes blinked slowly, he was closer to the unconsciousness, and then Patrick turned the shower on and started to wash him gently with a sponge. On the opposite Klaus sat down behind their little brother and lift him to almost sit against him, taking another sponge and wandering it over every spot on Daniel’s body. The touch of warm and fluffy sponges’ was tender and made Daniel sleepy, he really had to fight against the dream when twins washed him thorough. In the end Patrick asked Klaus to turn Daniel on the other side, on his stomach on the floor, and speared his butt stocks. 

– Mmmh! Daniel whined weakly and desperate, but Patrick thrusted two fingers inside of him and cleaned him from there too, letting the sperm flow out. 

– Ready, Patrick reported and showered the soap away from Daniel’s skin. Klaus opened the gag’s lock on Daniel’s neck and took the gag off from the boys stiffed chin muscles, and Daniel breathed deep now that he could. 

– Your turn, Klaus grinned and put Daniel back to lay on the floor.

Powerless Daniel watched from the floor how Klaus washed Patrick as elaborated as he washed him before, touching confidently the most sensible spots on Patrick’s body and kissing him from time to time very possession. Patrick visibly enjoyed to be touched by Klaus, and washed him in turn with strong, big moves.

Daniel’s body pulsed. It felt strongly everywhere at the same time, it was in his chest, in his toes, in his legs, hands, neck, face, abdomen, arms, warmed him up. Thoughts couldn’t made it through, they went in circles, stumbled on each others and raised above others. Pleasure. Shame. Cruelness. Wrongness. Touch. Feeling.

He had been so helpless, unable to stop the twins from raping him, and for his shame he had enjoyed so much... He didn’t wanted it, but when the twins slept with him by force, he had cummed.

Regardless of the wash Daniel felt himself filthy, used, worthless.

The twins were ready with washing each others and drying themselves with towels they stomped to where Daniel ley. 

– Maybe you have something to say to us? Patrick asked halting next to Daniel’s head. 

– What would you like to say to us? Klaus inquired seizing behind Daniel’s back.

Frightened Daniel shook his head between the twins not knowing what they wanted to hear him to say. Hesitating he formed words on his lips, but his chin was stiff of having the gag so long and felt like dropping off when he opened his mouth, so Daniel shut his mouth and only his eyes showed the fear he felt toward his brothers. 

– Do you want to apologize? Patrick asked gently and crouched to fondle Daniel’s cheek. 

– Do you prey forgiveness? Klaus’ voice was heard behind him and Daniel felt light touch on his hair. 

His chin trembled as he nodded, and Patrick lifted him to sit embracing Daniel with his arms. Klaus added to the hug from behind and they rounded Daniel. 

– Then you have to surrender to us, Patrick whispered breaking the spell. 

– You belong to us and do exactly as we say, Klaus specified with cruelly luscious tone. 

– Your every single hair, every square of your skin belongs to us. 

– Your every thought includes us, your every desire considers us.

Patrick took the end of the lead that still hung on Daniel’s neck and tightened it. Daniel gulped and his stare flied between the smiling twins. 

– You’re our pet. 

– You’re our slave. 

Panic pressed hard on Daniel’s chest and he tried to back off from the twins arms, but grinning they dragged him on his feet and walked him towards their bedroom. On the stairs Daniel stumbled and said over and over: – No... Don’t... Don’t do anymore... 

– Hush, my little pet, Patrick hushed dragging him from the right shoulder. 

– A slave speaks only when he is asked to, Klaus gave advice dragging him upstairs from the left shoulder. They pushed him down on their floor, Patrick locked the door behind them and Klaus shut the curtains. Together they carried one of the beds on the other side of the room, next to the other one, and locked them together as a double-bed. Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed and watched amused how Daniel raised to sit and struggled his tied hands to get them free. 

– That’s useless, Patrick is pro with tying things up, Klaus said quietly and smiled to his twin who leaned on his working desk, following Daniel’s doings. 

– You don’t have hope anyway, Patrick added and answered to the smile. – We get what we want. 

– And we take what we want. 

– You should submit your destiny. 

– You should thank God for his mercy with the destiny He created for you. 

– No, Daniel sobbed and tried his teeth on the leather tying his hands. 

– Hopeless, Patrick sighted and let his shoulders drop. 

– We just need to teach him more, Klaus comforted and went to pick up the lead of Daniel’s collar. 

– Come here, he ordered with sweet tone and pulled lightly the lead. Daniel shook his head and leaned backwards ready for next, harder pull, but there wasn’t one. 

– Do you remember what I said earlier? Klaus asked softly and looked with sympathize eyes at his disobedience little brother. – I said I would not ask nicely if you don’t do what I say. Patrick. Take a whip.

Without saying a word Patrick went to wardrobe and took a whip from the upper self. Klaus sat still holding the tightened lead and looked calmly at Daniel who flinched when saw the short whip and backed off on his knees as Patrick came closer. 

– No, don’t, Patrick, don’t hit, Daniel begged making almost perfect circle as he tried to avoid both brothers of his, until he hit his back against the bed and couldn’t go any further. Patrick seemed to be unable to hear a word, he raised his hand to the strike and let the whip hit down on the naked boy. The stroke burnt Daniel’s back but he bit his lip and kept quiet. New blow caused burning feeling on his lower back, the third hit his side and he groaned out of pain but Patrick didn’t react on his whine at all. Fourth, fifth and sixth strokes rained over Daniel’s body making his thighs, butt stocks and shoulders and he cried out every time the whip touched his bare skin. 

– Enough, Klaus ordered to stop the punishment. – Daniel, come here.

Glancing frightened the whip on Patrick’s hand Daniel submitted to walk in his fours beside Klaus. Smiling self-satisfied Klaus took a grip of his chin and lifted it towards himself. – When we say something you will obey, right?

Gulping aloud Daniel nodded, and Klaus fondled his cheek with his thump. – Good boy. To whom you like to surrender first?

Lips trembling Daniel closed his eyes and didn’t answered. The humiliation was unbearable huge, he couldn’t force himself to admit that he would _want_ on of the twins. 

– That means we can choose our self, Klaus mentioned peacefully, not punishing Daniel for not answering. – Go lay on the bed.

The lead loosened a bit, and like he was in dream Daniel saw how he clung on the bed and ley down on his side. 

– Would you like to, Patrick? Klaus’s voice was once again full of tenderness. 

– I would, Patrick admitted fondling his hard rock with the whip. 

– Nothing looks as attractive as your face when you come, Klaus flattered and kissed Patrick when he came on the bed. 

– Except your face when you have an orgasm, Patrick said back and kissed Klaus long before turning toward Daniel. 

– Don’t, Daniel formed the word with his tremulous lips and felt piece on his throat as Patrick came closer. 

– Don’t worry, you’re going to enjoy it, Patrick comforted taking one of the big, fat pillows and putting it in the middle of the bed. 

– We won’t stop until you have reached the very end, Klaus said and took a good place for watching. 

– Lay down in here, Patrick commanded pointing the pillow, and Klaus cheered him by pulling the lead.

Slowly Daniel landed on his stomach against the pillow and Patrick speared his thighs leaving him defenseless and wide open. Daniel moaned unable to control his voice when Patrick’s fingers fondled his genitals alluring, and he felt his penis hardening again. 

– Mmh, you like it, Patrick teased touching the hard prick of his little brother. 

– No, Daniel protested tears rising on his eyes, and moaned again as he felt the fingers moving on his anus. – You don’t sound like resisting, Klaus mentioned jerking himself lazily as he watched the others. 

– It’s not a shame to admit that you want this, Patrick whispered stretching the nice hole with two fingers. Groaning Daniel bit his lip when Patrick massaged relaxing his resisting sphincter, and pressed his eyes close as he felt the warm skin of the knob touching his anus. Slowly, enjoying himself Patrick thrusted inside and started to pump Daniel’s guts in regular rhythm. Daniel squeezed his hands into fists and tried to smother moaning when Patrick made love with him with gently, deep thrusts. 

– Isn’t he skilled? Klaus inquired lifting Daniel’s chin from the mattress. 

Shamed Daniel didn’t gave an answer but groaned loudly when Patrick speared his butt more and fucked his sensitive anal making his hips dance on the pillow. 

– He notices your pain and pleasure, your shame and humiliation, he treats you as you could get broken, Klaus continued fondling Daniel’s neck and thyroid canticle, causing a feeling of strangling. Daniel tried to avoid Klaus’s touch, but the lead tightened and he couldn’t escape from his older brother’s strong, confidence fingers that felt his hurt jaw, lips and thrusted forcefully inside his mouth. Above him Patrick grabbed his hips hardly and change the angle he was thrusting in. 

– Gah! Daniel groaned with Klaus’s fingers deep in his mouth, not daring to bite, saliva flowing along his chin. Blinking his eyes Klaus watched the luscious faces Patrick made as he played with their young brother’s tight ass, Daniels shame and helpless state on the bed submitted to be their sex-toy, and jerked his hard branch with slow motion. After giving it a thought Klaus raised on his knees on the bed and pressed his penis toward Daniel’s smooth lips. 

– Suck it, he commanded harshly and took a grip of the boy’s hair. Moaning under Patrick Daniel tried to avoid the command, but Klaus furrowed his brows and forced Daniels lips open and pushed into the hot mouth. When Patrick saw his twin satisfying himself in their little brother’s mouth he get enthusiastic to fuck harder the suffering flesh, speeded up and looked for only his own pleasure, not caring of Daniel’s sobbing and coughing between them. 

– Patrick, you’re hurting him, Klaus mentioned softly and reached to touch his twin’s face covered with lust. 

– I don’t... care, Patrick panted licking his brother’s hand on his cheek. Daniel whined tears flowing on his face and struggled for getting free. Klaus backed off from Daniel’s mouth and let him cry out among gasping, let him beg Patrick to stop, and went himself closer to Patrick to kiss him, to bite lightly his tongue and to touch celestial his butt and perineum.

Daniel groaned heart-breaking when Patrick cummed, and Klaus grabbed Patrick tightly on his arms, smothering his breath with a deep kiss. Slowly Klaus’s hands wandered on Patrick’s body, pulled him out of Daniel, owned him, pushed him under him on the bed. Trembling Daniel cried next to them, but Klaus could see nothing but Patrick that ley on the bed just cummed and buried in ecstasy, answering libidinously his touches and kisses.

– Let me cum too..., Klaus murmured from his throat lifting Patrick’s legs up, fondling the back of his thighs and ass and kissing hungrily. 

– Yeah, Patrick panted crazy of desire and surrounded to be handled by his twin. Demanding Klaus raised Patrick’s legs on his shoulders, pushed the hard member Daniel had wetted so well on the butt creek and rubbed himself against it, and when Patrick twitched his hips inviting Klaus guided his cock straight inside his twin. 

– Aaaaah! Patrick screamed, but his voice was heavy of desire and enjoyment, not suffering as Daniel’s voice before, and knowing the limits of his twin Klaus could fucked him as hard as he wanted, making the bed bound against the wall and Patrick’s lustful voice to fill the room, fill the upstairs, until the whole house clang of his orgasm screams. Getting closer to the end Klaus grabbed tightly Patrick half-length hair in his fist and dragged him into a deep kiss that smothered the moaning as Klaus stroke harshly few more times to the deepest corner and finally ejaculated in his twin’s convulsing, wanting anal. 

– You’re so... awesome, Patrick mumbled head fuzzy of the mind-blowing orgasm when Klaus let his lips go. 

– So are you too, Klaus grinned and bit slightly his twin’s jaw before getting up from him and settled to sit on the bed, stretching his neck. – Daniel has lots of learning.

The words made Patrick to glance at the not moving little brother laying near to him. He had went silent when Patrick screamed instead of him, smothered his tears and bit his lip, closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was somewhere else. Patrick touched gently Daniel’s foot. The boy flinched although he tried to pretend that he didn’t exist at all. 

– Did I hurt you? Patrick asked with the voice hoarse of screaming, raised himself on his elbows and let his hand wander along the foot. Daniel’s lips trembled and he didn’t trust his voice, but nodded a little. 

– You’ll get used to it, Klaus said cruelly and stood up from the bed. – Patrick get used to it. You saw how willingly he was surrendering to me. 

– No one can resist you, Patrick claimed looking at his twin who flexed in the middle of the room before turning back to Daniel’s direction. He landed his hands on Daniel’s well-used ass, and whining Daniel tried to struggle further. 

– The pillow is wet, Patrick snorted dragging it away under Daniel’s hips. 

– From seed? Klaus asked stepping closer. Patrick wiped the fluid on his fingers. 

– From seed, he convinced glancing toward Daniel. – You came again.

Face burning of shame Daniel didn’t answered, he hadn’t noticed his orgasm as Patrick had fucked him so emotionlessly and cruelly. His ass was on fire, it felt like his insides were carefully teared in pieces. 

– Actually he’s really naughty too, Klaus judged with quiet, luscious tone. 

– So it seems. He had been hiding it skilfully. 

– Waited for the day he could surrender. 

– To give his everything. 

– You can teach him with that, Klaus praised lifting his twin’s faces toward him. 

– But only to you, Patrick pointed answering his brother’s lewd glance with his own. 

– That’s enough for me.

Smiling cruelly Klaus glanced at their slave and spoke to the Patrick. – Look after him. I’ll pick up my phone.  
Nodding Patrick stayed beside Daniel when Klaus opened the door and vanished to the stairs. Not paying attention he drew lines on the boy’s skin that shivered under his fingertips. 

– Don’t... Let me be alone..., Daniel murmured sobbing and crawled further on the bed. 

– No, I won’t, Patrick hummed not caring of Daniel’s begging and raised to sit above his legs, chaining Daniel still. 

– Stop! It hurts! Daniel yelled as Patrick grabbed his ass again, massaging and spreading the butt stocks, and feeling the wet, swollen hole between them. 

– It will go away. In the end all you will feel is pleasure, Patrick seduced touching tenderly the most sensitive spots on Daniel’s private areas. 

– Stop it, really! I don’t want that! Stop it!

Daniel’s fragile voice cracked down but Patrick didn’t let it have effects on him. Klaus came back to the room and started to film the couple on the bed. Patrick pretended like he was thrusting inside his thin brother, and exhibited the nice ass on the camera afterwards. 

– Looks well fucked off, Klaus commented about the red, infected anus. 

– Does it felt like being well fucked off? Patrick asked from Daniel but he forbidden to answer, hiding his face against the mattress. 

– Stubborn, isn’t he, Patrick sighted disappointed. 

– Well, isn’t it funnier that way? Klaus thought aloud and smirked evil. – And we have lot’s of time. 

– Days. 

– Weeks. 

– Months. 

– Years. 

– And when we are ready with him, Patrick purred standing up and walking to his twins arms. 

– We will have each others, forever, Klaus continued his twin’s sentence and held him tightly, covering the thirsty lips with his own and drowning his other half into an endless kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was -thus far- my only completed story, and as I told you at the beginning notes of the first chapter, this is _old_ story of mine, I just translated it for sharing it with you guys. I hope I have developed as a writer. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to comment and to check out my incomplete stories!

**Author's Note:**

> Surely there is mistakes in this one _too_ , please feel free to tell me, teach me, guide me how to write better. I'll listen.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
